Six and Four, No war, initiates galore
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: Yes, another no war, training initiates story. Sorry, but I love them! Mostly from Tris and another initiate's point of view. Includes usual elements, such as initiate crushes, c or d, and fear landscapes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' POV

Two years after Tris' initiation...

I wake up to the annoyingly high beeping of the alarm. Wait a sec. I don't have an alarm! Suddenly, it comes back to me.

Tobias hands me a gift. " Why today?" I ask. "Just open it Tris." He says, with a kind of smirk. I do as he says. It was an alarm clock. "Um, thanks?" I say uncertainly. "You're gonna need it." He says. Now I'm curious. "Why?" I ask. "'Cause you need to get up early if you're training transfers!" "You're not serious!" I'd wanted to train transfers forever. "Yeah I'm serious, Six.".

"Six." I think. I may or may not have gotten over one of my fears, if you know what I mean. Wait. It's choosing day! And that means... I leap out of bed, and get ready as fast as I can. I survey my closet, looking for something striking. I reach in and pull out a jet black tank with a lace back, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I tug on a pair of calf-high black boots. Not the most fancy, but definitely very Dauntless.

I hear a knock on the door. I quickly open it. It's Tobias. "Wow. Um, Tris, you look, um, wow." I laugh. "You need to expand your vocabulary mister!" I joke, poking him in the arm. We tease each other back and forth all the way to the net. "Hey, let's see how long it takes the initiates to realize. About us, I mean." I say, cautiously. "Okay then, Six !" He says. "Alright then, Four." I smile. I love my life.

* * *

Ariel's POV

I look out over crowd, and back at the bowls. Should I stay at my home, Amity? Where everything would be familiar? But, no. I am not strong willed enough to keep so much peace. Or, should I transfer to Dauntless. With the ruffians, hooligans. But, I would be free. If I were not Divergent, I wouldn't have this problem. "But no," I think bitterly. "It just has to be complicated." Should I stay Ariel, of Amity? Or become a Dauntless girl? I drag the knife across my palm. I watch my blood drip onto the coals and sizzle there. I will be Dauntless.

* * *

Tris' POV

We wait, watching the sunlight streaming in, onto the net. Someone was going around collecting bets on the first jumper. Once he gets closer, I realize that it's Uriah. When he gets close, I sock him in the arm. "C'mon, you can't go betting on your initiates!" I say. Yes, Uriah is training Dauntless-borns. Suddenly, we hear a little scream, and a flash of red and yellow. As Tobias, no, Four, reaches to help her out of the net, I channel my inner Lauren, and say, " An Amity, the first to jump? Unheard of!" Four smirks, and says, "There's a reason she left them." "What's your name, hippie?" I ask gruffly. She looked indifferent to the insult, but confused about the name part. I soften my tone slightly, and say, "You only get to choose once." She seems to make up her mind and says, "Ari." I say, "Make the announcement Four." "First jumper, Ari!" He yells, loudly. The assembled Dauntless cheer. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the transfers and dauntless born come in. There were 7 transfers this year. The Amity, Ari, plus 3 candors, 2 erudites, and surprisingly, one Abnegation. After we had split up with the dauntless-born, I cleared my throat and addressed the transfers. "Hello. My name is Six, and this is Four. We'll be your trai-" I was cut of by a candor boy laughing, and saying, "Seriously! You have numbers for names!" I exchanged looks with had found our Cristina. I walk up to the boy. " Yes. Listen, if I wanted to listen to candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you learned from me is to keep your mouth shut." Looking at his face, I wanted to laugh. The poor thing looked like he was going to wet himself! As I walked back to where Four was, I smiled to myself. " This," I think, " is going to be so much fun."

* * *

**What do you think? R&amp;R! BTW, does anyone else think Veronica Roth is evil? You know, for killing off Tris?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will, however, take constructive criticism, aka burns.**

**Sorry that the chapters short.**

**Sorry! I made a mistake, sorry if it offended you!**

**Also, I might not update for a bit. I'm in India! I don't get too much time with reliable wifi.**

**Disclaimer: If I had rights to Divergent, Tris wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

Tris' POV

"Listen up! This is the Pit!" Four announces. "W-" another candor boy starts. I look at him, raising my eyebrows. "You got something to say candor?" I question. "I, um," he stammers. "No." He finishes quietly. I smirk. "Good. Four, continue." He clears his throat. "You will learn to love the Pit. All leisure activities will happen here, such as eating-" I zone out, surveying the initiates. The Abnegation is a boy named Tim, who I vaguely recognize. One of the erudites is still wearing those stupid glasses. I want to yell at her to take them off. And, the Amity, Ari, reminds me of myself. Small, but she has a tough look in her eyes. "-And this, is the Chasm." Four says. It's my turn. "It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A jump of of this ledge will end your life." I hope I sound strong. Even though I told Tobias to let me say this part, my heart broke. Al. "My fault. My fault." echoes in my head. Four, sensing this, takes over. "It has happened before, and it will happen again! You have been warned!" He shouts.

Ari's POV

The Pit. It was massive. The Dauntless were so loud, so rowdy,but you could hear the absolute freedom in their voices. And the Chasm. 'It has happened before, and it will happen again.' What was it that would make the Dauntless suicide? Four is talking again. "There are two stages to Dauntless initiation. The first, purely physical. The second, mental. At the end of both, people will get cut. "Cut? What do you mean by cut?" This candor boy, I think his name is Carter, asks. Six levels her hawk-like gaze on him. "It means, candor, that if you aren't Dauntless enough, your factionless." She smirks. Dang! That is harsh! "You will all have rankings, and if you aren't in the top ten at the end of initiation, you're out." Four says, smirking too. "Are they, enjoying this?" The erudite girl I met met on the train murmured to me. I study the faces of my two instructors. "Definitely." I whisper back. "What did you rank, Four?" An erudite girl asks flirtatiously. He pointedly ignored her. "Ooooo, rejected!" I say to my erudite friend. I think her name was Carla, no Cana.(winks at Fairy Tail fans). She laughs softly. "Yeah, that'll take Meredith down a few pegs. The flirty erudite, I assume her name is Meredith, looks slightly shocked. She had probably never been rejected by any guy before. We walked into the dorm. It had many beds scattered around it. The Abnegation boy, Tim, asked," Are these the boys or the girls dorms?" Ever so quiet and politely. "Yeech!" Abnegation make me sick." Cana breathed. "Well, he's Dauntless now. Cut him some slack!" I say back. "Fine. I guess the kid can't help not ever showing emotion." She concedes. A small smile cracks across my face. I might have just found my dauntless best friend.

Six answers Tim's question with a smirk on her face."Both." "What! We have co-ed dorms?" Meredith, except she didn't say co-ed, she used some long erudite word that I only understood after Cana explained it. Six looks bemusedly at her. She says,"Sorry, I don't speak erudite." O.K. That was funny. "If you like this, you'll love the bathrooms." Four murmurs, sharing a sort of smile with Six. I don't know if it can be counted as a smile. As far as I can see, our trainers seen unable to full on smile.

"I suggest you get settled in. We expect you to be at the training room at 8:00 am sharp." Four says, and with that, the two of them turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. Here Ya go!**

**Also, does anyone else think that in the movie, Will and Peter look really similar?**

**Disclaimer: Simple. Would I be writing this if I owned Divergent?**

* * *

Tris' POV

As soon as we were out of earshot of the initiates, I collapsed into laughter. "Dang, did you see their faces!" I say in between laughs.

Tobias smiled, biting back a laugh. "Now, now." He said, in a mock stern voice. "You don't laugh at the initiates."

I place my arms around his neck. "You're no fun." I say, my face an inch from his.

"Well, what do you think of as fun?" He breathed. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he exhaled, he was so close.

A sudden cough made us jump. Or, it made me jump. It was Tim, the weak looking Abnegation transfer. We both looked at him expectantly, as we had pulled apart at the sudden noise.

"I, was, um, I just, ah, never mind." He stuttered nervously, a deep red blush on his cheeks. He turned to leave.I flashed back to the time during my initiation when I had seen Edward and Myra kissing in public. I had had the exact same reaction.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered. Oh boy. He was scared alright. "One, don't tell anyone about this." Four said. "If they ask, just tell them that you found out I have a girlfriend. And only if they ask directly, and if you feel comfortable, okay?"

"That's good. There are way too many girls checking you out." I mutter.

"And two, all questions will be answered at training tomorrow." Four continued like he hadn't heard, even though I know that he totally did. Hear me, I mean. Tim probably felt dismissed, so he turned. And fled.

I looked at Tobias. We were both trying not to crack up, so that we didn't embarrass Tim. Tobias leaned in and said, "We've got some time before dinner. Let's go to my place." I smirk up at him.

"Sure." I breath into his ear.

* * *

Cana's POV

Ari and I were trying to Dauntlessify ourselves for dinner by finding black clothes,which we found a bunch of in a trunk labeled Chistina and with smaller writing underneath,extras. So, when the Abnegation kid runs back in all blushing, we don't notice at he ran into Ari, though,we noticed. "Hey, what about-ooff!" She cried. "S-s-sorry, I uh," he blustered.

"It's alright."Ari smiled. Then, she studied his face closely. "Wait, are you okay? You're really red." We led him to the nearest bed, which happened to be claimed by Sam, a friend of mine from erudite.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I, nothing" the Stiff said.

"Okay, the come on, it's dinner time!" Sam yelled, and jumped up, almost tripping over the open chest full of clothes, making us giggle.

* * *

Ari's POV

By the time we got back to the dining hall, there was only one empty table, which was on the end of a long one with a bunch of older dauntless members. We went, got out food, and sat down, feeling uncomfortable. I slather ketchup on my burger and take a bite. Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice saying, "Well, Cristina, let me just say that you were let off easy during initiation. Six here pounded the girl who asked about the names." It was Four.

Six too, along with a bunch of other dauntless. Leaning over, Six whispered something in Four's ear, and they both stood up. And walked over to us! Six sat down next to Tim, and handed him the bottle of ketchup. Smirking, she said, "Here. Put this on it. It tastes good, trust me."

Cana looked at Tim, incredulous. "You've never had a burger before?"

He shook his head. "Abnegation eat plain food." Tim said simply. As Cana went on a long rant about the deliciousness of hamburgers, I saw a fashionable girl and a boy that I assumed was her boyfriend.

"Hey, Four, introduce us to-" he broke off, his eyes widening. "Sam?" He said weakly. I looked at Sam, confused.

"Brother?" Sam squeaked.

* * *

**It's a cliff-hanger! Like the Mark Of Athena! Just not as sad!**

**Hey, so first order of business, SORRY**

**If you liked the story, sorry for taking forever.**

**If you hated the story, sorry, but I'm still alive.**

**It only got nailed into me that people wanted me to update ****after my friend reminded me.**

**Second, if you didn't guess, Sam's (supposed) brother is Will. Luckily, he's not dead in this story.**

**And shout out to guest reviewer, NarutoShippudenR, thanks for the help. If I'm still doing it wrong, review me again.**

**Finally, review. Review! Thanks!**

**Congrats, you made it, and thanks for actually reading this through!**


	4. Author's Note (sorry!)

**I know this is violating FanFiction's rules, but I feel like this story isn't working. Unless I get 5 reviews to continue it, I am discontinuing and possibly deleting this story. **

**Sorry!**

**-Air**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I owe all of you guys a huge apology. Thank you so much to all of the people who supported me. Love you all!**

**I will try to add a bunch of plot twists and stuff.**

**Just a warning, updates might not come that often, but the intervals definitely wnt be this long.**

**And also, the rest of this fic will be mostly in Ari's POV. So unless it says otherwise, it's in Ari's POV.**

* * *

The older boy looks totally amused. "Cousin. C-o-u-s-i-n! How many times do I have to drill it into your head kid!" Both Sam and the other boy are smiling.

"Sam, why are you in Dauntless?" He asked, genuine worry in his eyes.

"Same reason you did." He replied. "Plus I never would have passed Erudite initiation."

He laughed, and said, "Yeah? Good luck passing this initiation. You have Four and T-Six as your instructors. Talk about high expectations!"

He smiled. "Well, see you around."

Then he left. Six and Four got up too.

"Good luck with initiation. We'll see you tomorrow." Then they left, following after Sam's cousin and his girlfriend.

A heavy silence took hold of our table.

"Well," I said, breaking it. "That wasn't weird at all!" Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

One thing was certain.

From the warnings we'd been given, I deduced that initiation would not be easy.

The alarm clock blared, and I launched myself out of bed, already dressed.

I had gotten up much earlier than the other initiates. Amity believed in greeting the day early.

You kinda can't see the sun if you're in a cave, so that doesn't really matter any more.

Everyone else slowly dragged themselves out of bed, groaning.

I hung around for a bit, then decided to go to the training room early.

Six and Four were already there, setting up large leather punching bags.

I stood in the doorway feeling awkward.

Six looked up. "Oh hey! It looks like we have a early riser. Keep it up!"

Then she gestured to one of the already hooked up punching bags. "Go on."

I lingered slightly, unsure of what to do.

Six seemed to sense this. "Just kick it, punch it, we'll correct you if you do something wrong."

Then, she went back to her work.

I walked up to the nearest bag and hit it experimentally. The thing didn't budge.

I kicked it pretty hard. It made a satisfying 'thunk' noise, and swayed a little bit.

Then I launched into a series of kicks and punches, each one releasing a bit of the stress and worry I had carried around since my aptitude test.

I took a break, panting hard.

"Great stress reliever, right?" I heard Six's voice say.

I nodded.

"That was good," she said, "but just remember that your power comes from your legs, not your hands. Step into the punch."

She demonstrates a series of punched, making the bag swing wildly.

Compared to Four, she was kinda small, but she was not to be betted against.

Just then, the rest of the initiates walked in.

Cana spotted me and waved me over.

"How did you get here so fast?" She hissed as I got there.

I shrugged. "I got up early."

Incredulously, she whispered "How early, ex-" But just then, Four started speaking.

"We will go through two stages of training. One physical, one mental."

He surveyed us. "We'll be working on hand-to-hand combat today."

Then he went on to tell then basically what Six had explained to me.

Afterwards everyone ran to a bag and began practicing.

For a while the only sounds were of skin hitting leather.

Suddenly, a piercing scream hit the air.

Six and Four looked at each other. Then Six ran off in the direction of the noise.

Four looked around at us. "Did I ask you to stop?" He said.

Sam was the first one to recover, hitting the bag.

Slowly, we all started up again, but my mind was filled with questions.

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not anyone that you'd particularly mind getting hurt.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
